Contemporary drug development involves the preparation and storage of a large number of compounds, and the subsequent later retrieval of selected compounds. Typically small quantities of compounds are stored in microtubes. The microtubes are stored in microtube racks which are in turn stored in cold stores. Introduction of microtubes into a cold store and subsequent removal of selected microtubes is usually automated.
A variety of existing technology is available for the handling of microtubes. It is an object of the present invention to provide for a new, alternative, method and apparatus for automated handling of compound storage vessels.